Time Alone
by bumblebeehell
Summary: Almost every character of RWBY has time alone with someone else. Needless to say, this contains a whole lot of steamy scenes, and is for mature audiences only. There will also be a variety of ships so if you have a request, let me know, and I'll let you know if I'll do it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys. I need Jesus. I'M IN TOO DEEP AND I NEED ASSISTANCE. I BLAME SKIRE AND YANDEREXIAOLONG. Anyways, so this will mostly just be a bunch of useless lesbians fornicating and doing the do. You guys can do requests too and I'll let you know whether or not I'll do it.**

Bumblebee

It was the end of their first year and Team RWBY had a choice to either go back home during the summer or stay on campus, Ruby wanted to go see her and Yang's dad, and Weiss' dad needed assistance with the company. Blake had nowhere to go so she decided to stay on campus and the team decided that two of them should stay just in case something happened with Grimm activity over the summer, so Yang volunteered to stay, opting to just give her dad a video call every once in awhile from the comm tower.

It had been a month since then and there has only been one incident where Blake and Yang had to go dispatch a few Grimm that were getting a little too close to the city. They managed to finish the job in record time and made it back to the dorm by midday. Yang was a little bloody and covered in dirt so she had gone to the shower. Blake, who managed not to get dirty at all just sat on her bed on the bottom part of their makeshift bunk and read another one of her books.

Blake lost track of time, but assumed about a half an hour had passed before Yang stepped back through the doorway of their room. Blake looked up and was a little confused as to why Yang wasn't wearing anything but her towel. She sure as hell wouldn't trust walking back to the room from the showers like that. Although, Yang she thought would have no trouble beating ass if anyone tried something funny.

Yang shut the door and walked across the room to grab her clothes that were sitting on her bed. Blake glanced down back at her book, and tried to distract herself from the girl that was obviously comfortable enough to change in front of her teammate. Yang was about a foot away and trying to reach up to grab her clothes when Blake accidentally shifted her foot position without thinking about it. She kicked Yang in the ankle by accident and the blonde lost her balance and fell forward. The towel came loose.

"BLAKE NO WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT." Yang yelled as she was falling and the towel was unraveling.

Blake didn't even have time to say anything when she was smothered under the other girl. The only thing she could feel was Yang's breasts on her face. She thought for a second and decided that it might be a good idea to take initiative and see how Yang would react if she just stuck her tongue out a little and started to lick Yang's nipple. The reaction of Yang, a light moan, signaled some sort of pleasure, so Blake went a little further and sucked. Yang detached herself and looked down at Blake in confusion. Blake winked and Yang smashed her lips against the faunus'.

"Blake I didn't know you were into this, or me for that matter." She mumbled into the girl's lips.

"Well, to be completely honest I didn't think you were either. Guess we were both wrong."

"Good thing Ruby and Weiss aren't here. They'd be in for quite the surprise," Yang replied as she unbuttoned Blake's shorts and slid them off. Keeping their lips locked for as long as possible Blake undid her vest and slid her shirt over her head. While Yang was unhooking her bra, she slid down her panties.

All of a sudden, Yang pulled away and got off the bed. Before Blake could say anything she pulled a strap-on out of the dresser next to their beds.

"I may or may not have gotten this just in case this would happen." She said while laughing nervously and rubbing her neck.

Blake let out a laugh and motioned for her to put it on. Yang did and was about to slide it in when Blake put a hand to her chest. Yang raised an eyebrow and Blake put her hand on the top of Yang's head and pushed down gently. Smirking, Yang lowered her head and began slowly licking at Blake's vagina. Blake whimpered and arched her back, disliking how she was being teased. She thrust slightly against Yang and in response, she moved her tongue along the length. Blake let out a moan and began to synchronize movement with Yang. The feeling was so good she let out a small screech and patted Yang's head, ready for the next part.

Yang lifted herself up and glanced at Blake. She was still on her back and Yang decided to change that. She quickly turned Blake over and got her on her hands and knees. She slid the strap-on into Blake and thrusted, causing the raven-haired girl to let out a gasp. Yang kept thrusting and used her right hand to push down Blake's upper half. Blake had to put part of her hand in her mouth to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Half of the girl's face was moving back and forth across the sheets and she had never felt so good in her life.

Sadly enough Yang wasn't being pleasured, although just being like this with Blake got her all hot and bothered. She kept on thrusting as hard as she could and Blake couldn't hold back and began to scream.

"Oh my god Yang, this feels so fucking good. Go harder, faster."

Yang didn't reply but obliged. The bed began to creak really loud and Blake couldn't stop the noises coming from her mouth.

"YANG HOLY SHIT, I'M GOING TO COME." Blake yelled and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Yang pulled the object out and unstrapped it.

"Sorry, but we're not quite done yet. Put this on." She said as she threw the strap on to Blake.

"I don't think I can do much Yang, that left me pretty much immobile." Blake told the girl as she strapped it on.

"Don't worry, you don't have too." Yang replied as she gently pushed Blake down on her back and straddled her, using her left hand to put the strap on in her own pussy. She started bouncing up and down, getting a little bit of pleasure from it. She placed her hands on Blake's breasts and began squeezing and moving them in circles. Even while trying to pleasure herself, she managed to do the same to Blake. She was bouncing up and down so hard that it made Blake feel amazing.

All of a sudden, Yang got up and Blake raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something. Yang put a finger to her mouth and moved forward and sat down on Blake's mouth. She felt Blake's tongue come out and began tracing along Yang. She let out a small moan and began to thrust forward and backward. Blake moved her surprisingly rough tongue back and forth at an almost impossible speed. Yang let out a gasp as she did this. She put her hands down on the bed and tried to steady herself while still thrusting forward and backward.

"Oh my god Blake, I never knew your tongue could ever do something like this." Yang managed to say.

A muffled response came from under Yang.

About five minutes later, Yang reached her breaking point. She screamed out and came all over Blake's face. Blake licked up as much as she could and grabbed a cloth to wipe off the rest. They were side by side and looked at each other.

"Wow, that was the best feeling I've ever had." They said in unison.

They assumed no one could hear them, but across the hall, someone was listening and unzipping their pants.


	2. PyrrahxJaune

**Guys. I'm going to hell. SHIPPING HELL. Lord help me. Anyways, with lightning speed, I present to you chapter 2.**

JaunexPyrrah

Jaune was sitting in his room, working on a project for Professor Goodwitch when he started to hear it. It was quiet but it was exactly what he thought it was. He heard screaming from the room across the hall. At first, he abandoned what he was doing and started to rush over to help, but then he heard Blake scream Yang's name. He was confused at first, but then he heard the bed creaking from behind his own door and his faced turned completely red. He shook his head, slapped his cheeks, and sat back down, trying to focus on his project.

About fifteen seconds had passed, and he could still hear the noises. He couldn't help but feel a little bit turned on. He felt a tad guilty about it though because he knew how Pyrrah felt about him. He tried to get her out of his mind to get rid of the guilt and sat down on his bed. He listened closely to what was going on next door, and took off his shirt. He heard Blake scream and then he unzipped his jeans. He put his hands in his boxers and started to rub himself. Closing his eyes, he concentrated as much on the sounds as possible.

About five minutes had passed and Jaune was still there, except his pants were on the ground and he was fully going at it. He didn't feel close to finishing when he heard the doorknob start turning. He jerked his head toward the door and began to freak out. The door opened and Pyrrah walked in.

The sight Pyrrah saw was evenly matched in interest and humor. She raised her eyebrow at the now flustered Jaune who had his pants bundled up and halfway covering himself. She raised an eyebrow, listened briefly to what was going on across the hall, and shut the door, a smirk on her face as she began walking to her dresser.

"You know Jaune, you don't need to be embarrassed. You're 17 years old. It's completely normal. After all, Yang and Blake are very attractive." She told him.

"Um… uh…. What?" Jaune managed to sputter out. He watched Pyrrah cross the room and started to get dressed as fast as he could.

"Stop right there Jaune." Pyrrah said harshly.

Jaune, who was slightly confused and a little bit intimidated stopped putting on his pants.

"Uh. What?"

"You heard me." Pyrrah stated as she opened up her dresser and started to pull something out. Jaune watched her and was completely taken by surprise when she started to undress. The thing she pulled out was laying on her bed and she had most of her armor off. Jaune couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He watched her all the way until she put on the outfit laying on her bed. It was a black leather suit, split down the middle and laced together, thigh high, tight leather leggings that were attached by a strip of leather to her top, and some variation of leather...thing that was open on bottom exposing her vagina but covering the rest.

"Uhhh.. Pyrrah… What exactly are you doing?" Jaune asked with a nervous laugh.

"Teaching you a lesson," Pyrrah answered as she pushed him down. Jaune landed on the floor with a thump. Pyrrah dropped to her knees next to him and put her hand on his already hard penis. She gripped it hard, and Jaune let out a small gasp. She started pumping up and down really fast.

"Ow, Pyrrah, that kinda hurts, it's too dry." Jaune whimpered out.

In Pyrrah looked up and raised an eyebrow. She smirked and licked the entire length of him and he let a moan escape his mouth. She got him all ready and then gripped him even harder. She pumped up and down as fast as she could. It was so fast that you could see a bit of steam radiate off of him. She stood up and put one foot on each side of him. She got down on her knees and then lowered herself onto him. Hard. He gasped and she smirked again.

"You brought this upon yourself Jaune."

She started going up and down, each time she went down it was harder than the last. Jaune might have been a little into it though. Each time she went down he thrusted up and Pyrrah didn't like that very much. She pushed down hard on his chest, and lowered herself so that his face was in between her breasts and he was immobile. She kept on slamming down.

About five minutes had passed before she got up. She pulled Jaune up fast by the hand and he looked a little confused. She steadied him and climbed up his body easily. She placed her thighs around Jaune's ears and put herself as close to his mouth as possible. She began to thrust against his mouth and moaned a little bit when his tongue came out and started to trace her. Jaune backstepped to the bed and fell backwards on it, landing in the same position as they were standing up.

Pyrrah grabbed Jaune's hands and slowly moved them close to the bed post. She used her semblance to levitate two pairs of handcuffs from the dresser and quickly cuffed Jaune to the posts. She got up and did the same with his feet.

"Pyrrah… I had no idea you were into something like this." Jaune said as he looked at all his immobile limbs.

"Well, we all have our secrets Jaune." She replied as she sat on his stomach. She spread her legs and made Jaune watch as she started to trace her vagina with her fingers. She was far enough away where Jaune couldn't do anything, but close enough so that he could see her fingers insert into herself with extreme detail.

"Come on Pyrrah, I understand the other stuff, but this, this is borderline torture." Jaune whined as he stuggled against the cuffs.

"Oh Jaune, you shouldn't have said that." Pyrrah whispered seductively as she went to the dresser again. She came back with a whip. Jaune's eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Pyrrah duct taped his mouth. She grabbed a bottle of lube out of her bedside table and slathered his hard cock with it. She straddled him again and hovered above him. She lowered herself, except this time, she grabbed his eight inches and slowly slid it into her ass. She gasped as she went down to the base. At the same time Jaune arched his back at the pleasure.

Pyrrah began to slide up and down, and slowly increased the speed. She took the whip and began to hit it downwards on Jaune's chest. She could hear Jaune yell against the duct tape. She continued and kept on for as long as possible. It took about ten minutes before she screamed at the top of her lungs at the pleasure. At her scream, she could feel Jaune cum and slid off of him. She took off the duct tape and looked down at the thirty four slash marks on Jaune's chest.

"Ow Pyrrah, that felt strangely good but still what the hell?" He whined.

"Oh shush Jaune, you know you enjoyed it." Pyrrah retaliated as she forced out his Aura again and watched the wounds heal. She started putting her clothes back on.

"Yeah. You're right." Jaune declared as he slapped her ass.

Outside the door Blake and Yang had their ears against the wall and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Uh. Did they just do the do?" Yang asked and Blake nodded slowly.

"I… I think so?"


	3. PyrrahxYang

**AND, WITH EVEN MORE ALARMING SPEED, HERE COMES CHAPTER 3.**

PyrrahxYang

It was three days after the incident where Blake and Yang did it, and immediately after, Pyrrah and Jaune did the same thing. It was about noon when Pyrrah walked over to Team RWBY's room and knocked. She heard some shuffling and something break and then the door opened, revealing Yang, who looked like she just woke up.

"Oh, hey Pyrrah," Yang started and then yawned, "'sup?"

"Yang, Jaune's off finishing his project for Goodwitch and I don't have anyone to spar with. Do you mind helping me out?"

"Oh, yea sure, just let me grab my gear." She said as she ran back into the room, shut the door, and changed really fast. She opened the door again and Pyrrah was waiting there with a duffle bag on her back that wasn't there before.

"Uh, what's in the bag?" Yang asked while arching her head to get a view at it.

"Oh, nothing, just some… extra gear, you know, towels, and other things." Pyrrah hesitantly replied.

"Oh. Alright. Well, let's go. To the roof, right? That's where you and Jaune usually practice."

"Yea." Pyrrah affirmed as she nodded.

On the way up, Yang noticed Pyrrah's body language was slightly nervous. Not nervous to the point where it was entirely noticeable but Yang caught on. She didn't know why, but she knew that she was for some reason. They got to the roof, and Pyrrah set her bag down off to the side. They got into ready positions when Yang noticed the bag was unzipped. She shook her head and focused on Pyrrah.

"Go." Pyrrah shouted and they ran at each other. A few blows were exchanged before Yang noticed that her gauntlets were unusually weighing her arms down. Before too long, they pulled her to the ground. She looked up at Pyrrah and the girl smirked. She raised her hand and a pair of handcuffs started levitating towards the two. Faster than she could react, Pyrrah slipped off the gauntlets and replaced them with the handcuffs.

"Pyrrah what are you doing?" Yang looked up at her while glaring.

"I tried this with Jaune the other day, after I caught him listening to you and Blake getting it on, so I thought I would try it with you. I've noticed how attractive you are, even to other girls. Even to me." She explained and Yang stopped glaring and looked a little confused.

"What do you mean "tried with Jaune"?" She asked.

Pyrrah didn't reply, but instead ripped off Yang's jacket and shirt. She yanked off the bra, causing Yang's boobs to bounce out. Yang's face grew red but she didn't say anything. Pyrrah forcefully removed the rest of Yang's clothes and then started to remove her own. As she was pulling her armor over her head, Yang dashed to the bag and opened it. She found what she was looking for.

Pyrrah turned around, confused as to where Yang went, and found her standing there, handcuffs ripped off, dangling from her finger. She had a strap-on on and started to speak.

"You know Pyrrah, it's not polite to begin without consent." She purred and rushed forward, catching Pyrrah by surprise. Before she had time to react, Yang pushed her to the ground. Pyrrah landed on her back and stared up at Yang. The blonde got down on her knees and hoisted Pyrrah up by the ass, and dragged her towards the toy around her waist. She thrust in fast, and Pyrrah gasped.

Pyrrah moaned as Yang kept thrusting, her speed usually impossible to keep up for a matter of around a minute, but Yang's endurance exceeded expectations. Pyrrah came to the roof with Yang fully expecting to be the one doing the dominating, but having this done to her felt so weirdly good. She enjoyed getting destroyed as much as she enjoyed doing the destroying. It was… odd.

Yang pulled out and turned Pyrrah over. The red head took this as a sign to get on her hands and knees and Yang took a look at her ass. She saw it stretched a little so she stood up and crouched down above Pyrrah. She took the lube laying next to them and slathered the toy in it and thrusted in without warning. Pyrrah let out a short scream and Yang grabbed her boobs and kept pushing in as fast as she could. Pyrrah couldn't do anything for the three minutes that Yang was dominating her. At the three minute mark, Pyrrah began to not even be able to think. Her mouth hung open and her tongue fell out. Her moans were in sync to Yang's thrusts. Yang gave one last thrust and Pyrrah fell to the ground.

The red haired girl shook her head and sat up.

"Wow Yang, that was so amazing." She said.

"I know. Now it's your turn," Yang said as she dangled the strap-on in front of her face. Pyrrah grabbed it and started strapping it on. After it was secure she looked up and Yang was mid-air, and before she knew it, her legs were around her waist, and her mouth was on hers. Without breaking their lips, Pyrrah used her right hand to position the toy and slid it into Yang. She felt a hitch in Yang's breath and started thrusting forward and backward. She felt Yang moan into her mouth as they were fighting for control with their tongues. She used the moment of weakness to overpower Yang and was exploring the inside of her mouth with her tongue.

It took about ten minutes before Yang was a little bored with it and pulled off of Pyrrah. She pushed Pyrrah to the ground again and layed down on her, so their tongues were just inches away from each other's dripping wet pussies. Pyrrah acted first and began to lick slowly, like an ice cream cone. Yang shuddered at the feeling and retaliated by doing the same. Pyrrah whimpered as she felt herself getting nibbled by Yang. It wasn't necessarily painful, but it was intense. She was the first to let out a moan and decided to one-up Yang and inserted her tongue as far as it could go. She began to repeat the action, and Yang let out a small scream.

"Oh my god Pyrrah, how are you doing that?"

"I have my secrets."

Upon hearing this, Yang got up and turned around and sat down on Pyrrah's face.

"Do it again." Yang demanded, and Pyrrah obliged.

The feeling came again and when it did, Yang started to thrust forward and backward, making Pyrrah's tongue drag out each time, and the pleasure caused by it was enough to cause Yang to scream out. The blonde only managed to thrust a couple more times before she came, and Pyrrah smirked.

"Looks like I win, Yang." She stated, proudly.

"If I recall, I was the one who made you lose your mind early on." Yang laughed as she helped a defeated Pyrrah to her feet.


End file.
